My little secret ILY I love you
by edge Ashley
Summary: Ashley Massaro is having some bad luck she is getting Irritated by Adam Copeland but still he sometimes is very nice against her. He also saves her from the rock and stone cold.
1. Rated RKO argue

**First chapter for my little secret**** ILV I love you.**

Here is your winner and the number one contender Ashley Massaro. The croud was screaming the roof off. When Ashley is walking back to her locker room she picks up a conversation between it sounds like Randy Orton and edge. Ok she smiled let,s hear what Rated RKO are talking about.

I do not know man. Come on Randy Jerishow can not defeat us if we use this tactic. Maybe but if we use the table in the corner maybe than we can. Randy there is one thing we need to do first and that is eliminate the big show Jericho is nothing without the big show. Yeah for sure.

Ashley quickly continued walking to her locker room. Hey punkie the rated R superstar calls after her. She turned around with a mad look on her face. do not call me that Adam and then she continued walking to her locker room. I told you Randy that she became mad if you call her that he laughed. Stupid Adam he thinks he is really everything but there are alot of superstars who can defeat him like the undertaker, kane, Jeff Hardy. Hey Ash. Thrish nearly yelled. What is it? That stupid Adam called me punkie again I am turning crazy of him. Just do not pay any attention to him he will quit when you do that. I tried that but he always hit me with it. Hey you remembered when the entire raw roster intimidated him when Eric Bishoff send him to smackdown to have a streetfight against batista. Yeah I rember that that was so funny she giggled.

Randy man you fucking muppet I told you the green button and what do you do you press the red button. That was not my fault you know I hate guitar hero. Well I hope you do not hate to kick Jerishow their asses. That is something I like to do. Well you need to wait another hour. Could you say that earlier what are we going to do now. I know something let,s go sick Trish and punkie o yeah wait you like Trish. Not true. Yes it is. No it is not .yes it is.

I am going home Ash can you drive home with someone. Yeah I have ordered a cab. Ok then see you soon. Bye Trish. When Trish closed the door she saw Adam and Randy walking towards her. Hey Trish Randy likes you he laughed. Shut the fuck up Adam. Jerks she said to herself and continued walking to her car. A hour later Ashley was watching Rated RKO vs Jerishow she was not cheering for both teams she just want to see the four biggest assholes getting their selves killed by tables ladders and chairs. But the match was soon over here are your winners edge and Randy Orton lillian annouched. Ashley was looking at the two cocky superstars and was thinking to herself they are both crazy.

What the hell Adam said to himself why is Ashley standing there Adam always liked Ashley a bit and that is why he is acting like a asshole to her. O hell no Ashley said to herself not him. Hey punkie what is a beatifull girl like you standing out here. I am waiting for my cab. How long are you here. Twenty minutes why. I can drive you to your home or mine he laughed. What the hell do you think. Easy punkie just joking but I can drive you to your home. Ok two things first do not call me punkie and second do not perform those stupid jokes on me because it wont help. Do you want to come along or not. She does not have a chance or walking or drive allong with the rated R superstar. Well okay that stupid cab. That is the spirit punk uh Ashley he chuckled. On the way to her hotel the two were talking about Ashley her titleshot Randy and Trish and they did not argue about anything this time.

You going to be fucking kidding me Adam shouted are you staying here. Yes why? Well I am staying here as well. What hell no. What number do you have. 1066. well congratulations Ash because I have 1065. you got to be fucking kidding me. Well see you tommorow punkie when he opend his appartment door. Do not call me that he heard behind him. Fucking jerk Ashley said to herself.

Oh yeah flight today Ashley said as soon as she saw the flight ticket. When she left her room she heard metalingus. Oh great Adam has a party. She bonked on the door Adam Adam ADAM turn the music down there are people trying to sleep here. When she said that she almost fell through the opening door. Fun that you come and fall in the rated R superstar chuckled. Well what is it I said turn down the music. Why that. There are people trying to sleep here you dumbass. Oh yeah well screw them I have a flight to catch. He let him show his ticket. Wait seat number 256 and then she looked at her seat number. Fuck she nearly yelled. Hey nice first the hotel rooms and now you have seat number 255. Hey there is one breeze you can drive to the airport with me. Hey Adam you are using your brain how does that feel. Verry funny punkie he chuckled. Do not call me that. Sorry old habit.

When they reached the airport. They saw Trish and Ashley ran towards her. Hey Trish she hugged her best friend. Why are you driving with him. I had no driver to here so it was this or walking. Which seat number do you have. 254 why? You are sitting next to me. They put the people you hang around with are sitting with each other. That explains why Adam has seat number 256. is he sitting next to you that means Randy is sitting next to me. Hey randy which seat number you have. 253 nice. Noooooooooo. Wlecome to my world Trish.

When they were all sitting in their seats. Adam started talking about his accomplisments Randy about his sex life. And the two were turning the dirty diva and the 7 time womanschampion crazy. A few hours later Randy was going to the toilet and Trish had fallen asleep by Randy his stories. So you slept toninght Ash. I told you do not call me like. Wait you did not call me punkie. Yeah I made a deal right. Yeah i slept well. You two Adam. I was lonely it was much more fun if you were with me he chuckled. Very funny Adam.

**So that was the first chapter of My little secret ILV I love you hope you liked it please review.**

**The next chapter is extreme rules ppv and Adam will save Ashley from being attacked by two legends.**


	2. Sweet kiss

**The ****second chapter of my little secret ILY I love you.**

Hey Ash wake up. Adam said. Ashley was hanging on his shoulder she felt asleep of the long trip. You know I could have left you sleeping so That I have my little fantasy he chuckled. Verry funny Adam she yawned. Why did you woke me up Adam? Well we landed and you were dripping your slime on my shirt he laughed. No I was not. Ashley said. Yes you were look you left your marks. As she came closer to see it Adam grabbed her cap and ran away. Verry funny Adam where are you. Ashley said. She followed him into the cargo hold. When she thought she heard him. Adam was coming up from behind. Put the cap on her head. She turned around she was shaking her head. You know you are very sexy when you are trying to be mad at me. But we both know that you like me. What are you talking about Adam? His face came closer to hers and Ashley did not know what she needed to do she does like him. Oh what the hell and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. But after one kiss she ran out the room. What the hell do I do wrong Adam said to himself.

Hey Ash. Trish said. O my god I just did something that I should not have done. What is it then Ash. I kissed Adam. What the rated R superstar. Yes. He was just standing there looking as hot as always and he brought his face closer to that of mine and then we kissed. Haha lovebirds Trish giggled. Not funny Trish. There is a lightpoint you have got your first titleshot match. Yeah you are right Trish. Baby I am always right so listen to this I think you need to go and talk with Adam. Yes I will but not now. After my match I will talk with him. damn man I kissed Ash and she just ran off after one kiss. Wait Adam what did you say you kissed punkie. Do not call her like that ok. Adam is in love. Shut up Randy you are in love with Trish. Alright but it is true. When I kissed her I felt warm inside Randy and I felt that feeling the last time I was in love. You have to go and talk with her. I will but she has a match now. Let´s go and watch her match after that I will talk with her.

After a few minutes of watching match it was coming to a end. Great match huh Randy. But when he watched to his right he sees Randy snoring. When he looks back he see stone cold Steve Austin and the rock ran down the ramp. Adam thought about it being a jerk and watch the damge been down or being nice and save both divas. He ran to the curtain passed through it and saw the current womanchampion running up the ramp. He runs to the ring and slides in.

What the hell is edge doing here. I do not know Tazz but I think he is here to stop the two WWE legends. Adam grabs a chair turned the rock around gave him a chairshot. Then he speared stone cold. Melina went back into the ring also with a chair and tried to hit Ashley but Adam jumped for it. The bell rang and here is your winner and the new woman champion Ashley. But she was not interested in the title but in Adam. I am fine Ash go pick up the win. After she celebrated her first title win. Can we talk? Adam asked. Sure. Listen Ash about what happend this morning well I thought about it and when we kissed I felt warm inside. Well Adam I think I need some time to think about it. Did´nt you feel something. Yes I did but I need to sleep over it ok can you wait for that. Sure Ash.

Hey Trish. Did you talk with him Ash. Yes I did. And. Well I do not know if I love him yes or no I need some time to think about it. You two are so cute together.

**So that was the second chapter sorry that it was so short :) next chapter will be longer**

**The next chapter Ashley has thought about if she loves Adam yes or no.**

**And Adam has a conversation with John Cena.**

**Please review.**


End file.
